


The Naming Process

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really bad joke</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naming Process

"Tell me, kid, "He stroked the young man's hair softly. He was a lion trying to make peace. "Am I your dad substitute? "

"Man, are you fucking serious..."The young man snorted with eyes flashing brightly, as if he had come up with a good pun during night patrol, "Got already too many of them. Fortunately, I have a different name for you. "

"And may I ask what that is? "

"Sure, man. "


End file.
